Lonely Hands
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "And-And I look at you, and I...I'm home. Please. I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget." - Daryl/Beth pairing. Some dark themes later in story.
1. Chapter 1

_**11:29 a.m. - 3/10/14**_

_Well, I got sucked into the Daryl/Beth shipping after watching the new episode Alone. I'm already doing a Merle/Beth, now I'm gonna play with this. Lyrics belong to Angus and Julia Stone. R&R please._

* * *

**_When you're feeling down_**

**_And your sky is gray_**

**_And the people that you love_**

**_Well, they have nothing lovely to say_**

**_When your days are long_**

**_And lonelier than before_**

**_When your bed is cold_**

**_And the sheep are at your door_**

**_I'll take you away_**

* * *

He reached a hand out to her, muttering curses he didn't want her to hear. She didn't need to hear those things.

She looked down, fingers digging into the rocks and then she looked up, desperation and fear in her eyes. "D-Daryl," it came out as a plea.

"I ain't gonna let you go," he promised, reaching for her again but coming up short. "God dammit," he muttered.

Time was slipping by too fast, he couldn't reach her. He was so close but he just couldn't make it. He lunged forward again, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he slipped. He reached back and grabbed a hold of the limb he had been using as a hold. Her eyes were impossibly wide and she was scrabbling for a hold as the rocks slipped beneath her fingers. He breathed a momentary sigh of relief as she caught onto a hold, her lips producing a grunt as she tried to hoist herself up.

Then she screamed.

It pierced the air and hurt Daryl's ear drums but he didn't dare cover them, instead he reached for her. His own eyes grew wide as his fingertips ghosted past her and then she screamed again.

"Daryl!"

"Beth!"

* * *

_So what you guys think? I know its short and sorry for any grammatical errors. I typed this up on my phone and when you do that it won't use auto-correct._


	2. Chapter 2

_**12:17 p.m. – 3/14/14**_

_Thank you My-Lover-Gren-Gren and Lily Hatch for your reviews! _

_My-Lover-Gren-Gren: I will be stretching this out, meaning the time between when I start this story and the episode Alone will be far, but not too much. I hope it won't bore you eventually, but there will be slow chapters. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, as usual with my Walking Dead stories as of late I am setting this where everyone stayed at the prison at least a few years longer than when they did in the show. I think five years will have sufficed, I just can't think of Beth being eighteen and going right into knowing Daryl how she does with just a few months. If that makes any sense. I'm going for a darker side of Beth with this one, to me she recovered too quickly after her father was _beheaded

* * *

_Every time I start these things they always say Daddy Says._

_Well this time it's different._

_Daryl says he got a bad feeling about the next few days. Says he doesn't think we should relax, said we should prepare for anything. What could he mean? Says he just feels like something was coming, and it wasn't Walkers. I don't know what he feels, but I feel it too. Something just doesn't feel right, feels like theres tension everywhere. Some of the kids have complained about it and Michonne's horse hasn't stopping whinin' . _

_What's going on out there to make everyone feel so strange?_

* * *

Her eyes stared at the sight before her, baby blue irises reflecting flames and blood. Her mouth was slightly hung, lips going dry, her hands shaking at her sides. The Walkers were taking in their opportunity to get to the prison, a feat they had been trying at for weeks now, finally getting their chance. But there was nothing left in there, nothing to eat, no one to kill. Her eyes found the body of the Governor in the distance, a dot on the field of dried grass. His fault. This was _all his fault_.

Beth grit her teeth and pulled the gun from her thigh, walking down the slope she was standing a top. She struck her arm out, knocking plants out of her way, lifting her boots high and stomping towards the object of her aggression. Several Walkers were caught in her smell and started to turn to attack, but she was faster in her anger and put a bullet in their skulls before they could even get all the way around. She dropped to her knees beside one Walkers, ripping the belt off of one and the knife along with it, scrambling to her feet again. She stopped beside the body of the Governor, her eyes filled with so much hate, and she dropped to her knees again, dropping her gun and diving the knife straight through his chest. She screamed in anger, lifting the knife back into the air, a torrent of blood flying up behind it, and she screamed, plunging the knife into his breast plate again. She could feel the bone collapse, shattering, and she jerked the knife out again.

Over and over again, she plunged the knife into his chest, ignoring the Walkers headed towards her. She was more focused on the chest she was busy turning into mush, the tears streaming from her face, flying into her hair as she tossed her head. Blood was sprayed across her, making her look crazy. Maybe she was, maybe Beth Greene had finally lost her mind.

But an arrow landed in front of her, bringing her back into reality. She threw the knife away, grabbing her gun and she scrambled to her feet, swinging it around to her left.

Daryl stared at her over the barrel of his crossbow. She stared at him for a long time, her whole body shaking in anticipation, fear, anger. So many emotions in her wide eyes. After another moment of silent staring Beth gave out a cry and she dropped her arms, slowly shaking down to her knees as new tears came from her eyes. Daryl sighed and approached her, lowering his crossbow and he grabbed up his arrow.

"Beth…we gotta go."

She looked up at him, her cheeks a bright red. "Daryl…Daryl he just…he just _chopp_-"

"Enough," Daryl cut her off, reaching a hand out to her. "_We gotta go_, Beth."

She stared at him hopelessly for a moment and then nodded, wiping at her nose before she took his hand. He grunted a little as he lifted her to her feet, trying to shake off her hand, but she wouldn't let go. He eventually gave up and abruptly swung his bow around, knocking it into the head of a Walker too close for comfort. Beth was shaking as she stumbled behind him, her vision one big blur. Green leaves flying past her, her boots catching on twisted limbs.

"D-Daryl," she muttered after nearly falling for the third time.

At this point he was dragging her. She swallowed thickly and opened her mouth to speak again but nothing came out. She looked up at his back and traced the feathers of his wings for a moment, eventually getting her leg caught on another root. She gave a small cry as a sharp pain shot through her calf and tried to catch his attention again.

"Daryl please stop."

He still didn't, his eyes set forward, pupils dilated unbelievably wide. It was like he wasn't even there, like he was on auto pilot. After everything that just happened, it seemed like a good place to be. But Beth was not enjoying being drug around, treated like a mindless ragdoll. His grip on her hand was becoming painful, her fingers overlapping each other, nails digging into his own palm and drawing blood from the pressure. Beth tried to tug herself free, digging her boots into the ground but it did nothing. It didn't stop his fast paced walking, it didn't loosen his grip, it didn't draw him out of that reverie.

"Daryl!"

But that did it. he abruptly stopped, dropping her hand and Beth squeaked as she plummeted towards the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and rolled onto her back, glaring up at him with one eye closed. Her eyesight was still fiercely blurry but she didn't make anything of it.

"What is your problem," she growled, pushing herself up. "You almost got my ankle broke."

He didn't look at her, his eyes were still forward. When he did speak, it wasn't reassuring. "We're gonna die out 'ere."

* * *

_Depressing, short, a little crazy. And can anyone figure out what's going on with Beth's eyesight? It's an actual thing, anyone guesses they get a character of their own in the story._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I swore I wasn't going to post up a lone Authors Note chapter but this is more important than anything.**_

_**SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is looking to ban any fan based information on the internet. Deviantart, FanFiction, Wattpad, fan made videos – EVERYTHING – is going to be wiped clean. If you are a part of these communities you can be potentially fined or even sent to PRISON for using copyrighted material in your stories or art (meaning everything, seeing as the characters in our stories are copyrighted by their respected companies).**_

_**This isn't just for the U.S., this is for the entire world. In order to sign this petition it's not very hard. You must create an account though, but that is still not hard. Please guys, you have to help us, and you since you all enjoy these stories as much as we do.**_

_**FanFiction boosted my confidence because of all of this praise I received and I am on my way to actually publishing my own book! Don't let them take away this precious activity for any of us and SIGN THIS PETITION. All you have to do is click a button.**_

_**If the link I give does not work go to **_u/2341566/RaisingHeartExelion, _**the official link is in her profile and I will be adding it to my profile as well.**_

_**LINK: **_ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

_**PLEASE HELP US SAVE FANFICTION! RISE UP! PLEASE POST THIS WHERE YOU CAN, IT MEANS THE WORLD.**_


End file.
